


Sweet Morning

by Pikartiste



Series: Benmundverse [3]
Category: Ripper Street
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikartiste/pseuds/Pikartiste
Summary: Continuation of "The Invitation to Dinner", Drake wakes up to Reid's house after spending the night there.





	

It was the next morning, Sergeant Bennet Drake woke up slowly after a long and hot night he spend to his lover Inspector Edmund Reid's house. Drake streched his body and still numb of sleep, he sounded out the bed to find some physical contact with his love partner but noticed with disappointement he left the bed. Drake opened his eyes and looked towards the window : The sun just began to rise, coloring the sky in pink and orange tones and invading the whole room. The Sergeant stood up on his hands to have a better view, he could saw the town always sleeping and the deserted streets. Drake stretched buring a part of his face on the pillow, holding it as he was hugging a body; he thought to his wonderful night with Reid, at this moment he was still believing it was a dream but … He was here on this cosy bed wraped into warm blankets. He remembered too this hot intercourse, it was so intense, so perfect, he was in the Heaven and did not want it to stop despite the delightful pain he felt ... Drake had a shiver and grabbed the pillow more stronger.

“Good morning Sleeping Beauty.” a low voice said tenderly.

The Sergeant, who recognized Reid's voice, turned back to watch him; he noticed his partners wore white trousers and opened shirt, holding to smoking mugs. Drake admirated the angelic face and smiled to him.

“Well, good morning too my Love.” he said yawning and stretching his body once again before elbowing on the border of the bed which made Reid blushing a bit. 

“Did you sleep well ?” Reid asked smiling to him.  
“As a baby ! Drake said, To be honest I spend the best night since long time.”  
“I'm glad to hear that Angel. I brought you a mug of coffee, do you want it ?” Reid said sitting down next to him giving him a mug that Drake didn't refuse. Drake took it and came snuggling against Reid's chest. The young man kissed his Sergeant after his first glup. 

“I believed you leave me.” Drake mumbled to tease the Inspector.  
Reid had a smirk : “ Aaaw poor sweet thing, he believed he was abandonned, how cute it is !” he said chuckling holding Drake closer, the last one grumbled smiling. The two men was tasting their coffee watching the sunrise and hugging each other. Reid broke the silent.

“Tell me Benny, don't you think the sunrise is just beautiful this morning ? Look at all theses gorgeous colours, it looks like a painting.” Reid said pointing the window. 

“Yes that's right but you know what's the most beautiful thing here ?” Drake said putting his hand to the younger man's check, “It's you, just you.” he added kissing the sweet lips. Reid put his mug on the nightstand and holding the soldier on his arm to kiss him more passionately, the two men let their tongue playing together which increase their mutual love. Reid broke it to smooch Drake neck, but he noticed the bitten mark he did yesterday during the intercourse.

“Oh Lord … I think I went a little strong.” He whispered a bit embarrassed.

Drake giggled : “Don't worry for that Eddy, pain can mean pleasure right ?”

Reid didn't answer him but settled for a smile. Drake wanted to sit down but felt a pain on his butt which made him whimper.

“Hu-Oh … Perhaps too strong.” Reid said uncomfortably.

Drake looked at his mate with a suggestive gaze : “Who told you I was against another round ?” he said with a warm and horny tone.  
Reid blushed instantanely which made the Sergeant smirking. The Inspector sighed and shake his head chuckling.

“I'm sorry Angel, not now ! You know Leman Street needs your service today, crimes never take a break.” he said with cheerfulness, he stood up of the bed. 

Drake let one self fall on the bed and sighed : “Can Whitechapel do without our service just once ?” he asked.  
“I don't think so Benny, as I said there no break for crimes in Whitechapel, Leman Street need the H-Division's protection.” Reid said. He began to walk towards the door when Drake grabbed his wrist.

“Oh Please Edmund, can we just stay at bed, snuggling and hugging just an hour or two, or even all the morning. Please Dear, Leman Street can survive without us just this morning, and I just want to spend a moment with the man I love.” The old soldier begged as a child who wanted to stay home than going to school. He kissed his mate's hand. 

Reid sighed and came back near Drake, holding his hand with his, he leaned towards his mate : “Bennet listen, I know you want to spend more intime time with me and, trust me, I want the same thing.” Reid whispered him kissing his hand. “But you know like me we can't do all what we want, that we have duties and we must accomplish them. Moreover I don't want Abberline unwinds at home and discover us, just imagine the scandal he'll do.” he said caressing his cheek with the back of his other hand and added : “I promise you that we'll spend a moment like that soon.”

Drake sighed at his turn : “Well I think you're right. You're the boss afterall.” he said putting his head to Reid's shoulder and kissed the burning flesh. Reid had a smirk and caressed Drake's hair.

“So get up Sergeant ! I prepared the breakfast before you awake and … Matilda will get up soon.” He said with cheerfulness forcing his lazy mate to get out the bed despite the last one had always his pain on his butt. 

“About that Eddy, do you think Matilda will know something about us ? I mean do you think she suspects us ? Or she heard us when we … We … Anyway you know what.” Drake asked embarrassed.  
“Don't worry for that Benny, I put a blanket and a pillow on the sofa so she'll think I slept here. And for what we did this night... We were discret so I don't think she heard something.” Reid said trying to rassure the former soldier. 

Drake grabbed his partner in his arm and smooched his chest, which made the last one blushing and confused, but he grasped Drake against in a long sweet hug. The sun was currently high on the sky, the pink and orange tones turned into a light blue colour.

“Here we go ?” Reid asked whispering and smiling.  
“Yeah but kiss me before.” Drake said smiling too.


End file.
